In an actual operation of a GOA (Gate electrode On Array), because a length-to-width ratio of channels of a first output transistor in an output module is generally much greater than that of other TFTs (Thin Film Transistor), an on-state current is large. The first output transistor is not only configured to output a gate electrode driving signal, but also to pull an output signal down instantaneously after the signal output is completed. In order to cooperate with this function of the first output transistor, the duty ratio of a first clock signal inputted by a first clock signal input terminal is generally set to be less than 50%, to ensure that there is a low-level time between the first clock signal inputted by the first clock signal input terminal and a second clock signal inputted by a second clock signal input terminal. During the first clock signal input terminal and the second clock signal input terminal simultaneously input the low-level, there is no reset signal pulling the potential of a pull-up node down, and the potential of the pull-up node maintains a high-level. Turning on the first output transistor may instantaneously pull down the gate electrode driving signal and completely turn off this row of pixel area TFT elements, thereby reducing the risk of mischarge. At this stage, the potential of the pull-up node is maintained by a storage capacitor module completely. Once the storage capacitor module has an electricity leakage, the potential of the pull-up node is lowered, and the first output transistor is turned on insufficiently, a rising edge and a falling edge of the output gate electrode driving signal will eventually become longer, the output waveform is distorted, the TFT device in the pixel area cannot be turned off in time, and the mischarge display is abnormal.